I Honestly Love You (Calzona)
by Daniiroodrigues
Summary: Callie Torres trabalha no Seattle Grace. A morena está só e isso a deixa triste. Tudo muda após a pediatra chefe ser demitida e colocarem uma nova no lugar. Seu nome é Arizona Robbins. A suas se tornam amigas e acabam decidindo terem algo a mais, porém sem compromisso. Inicialmente dá certo, mas com o tempo as coisas saem do controle.


Bailey entra no consult rio e encontra Callie desanimada.

O que houve Callie?

Nada, n o houve absolutamente nada.

Por que est com essa cara?

a nica que tenho ora.

Voc sabe que n o disto que eu estou falando.

que hoje eu estou de mau humor.

Este mau humor a tem nome n o ?

Voc e essa mania de ler meus pensamentos.

a Erica n o ? Senta ao lado de Callie Voc sente falta dela, certo?

Pois , por minha culpa ela foi embora.

N o fica assim Miranda abra a Calliope tudo na vida tem um prop sito.

Assim espero. Fala ainda desanimada.

Mark Sloan entra no consult rio.

Ei, o que houve?

Nada Bailey responde.

At ... Voc s est o sabendo que a pediatra chefe foi demitida?

O que? Por qu ? Perguntou Callie.

Ela mandou o chefe Webber para aquele lugar ap s ele ter brigado com ela por quase matar um paciente.

Nossa Miranda se surpreende.

Eu nunca gostei dela mesmo. Callie resmunga Mas e agora, quem vai ficar no lugar dela?

J contrataram uma nova, ela come a amanh . Responde Sloan.

Nossa, o Chefe r pido. Callie diz.

E ainda dizem que homem n o fofoqueiro. Bailey brinca.

O que? Mas n o estou fazendo fofoca! Estou apenas avisando o ocorrido! Mark se defende.

Os tr s s o bipados e v o atender os pacientes.

No dia seguinte, ao entrar no hospital, Callie ouve Cristina e Maredith comentando sobre a nova pediatra.

Soube que ela passou quatro anos cuidando das criancinhas na Nig ria. Comenta com Grey. Ela deve ser uma excelente pediatra.

Deve ser mesmo. Responde Meredith.

Ei, do que est o falando? - Torres fica curiosa Por acaso da nova pediatra chefe?

sim Cristina fala enquanto come um bolinho.

Ela j chegou? Calliope est curiosa para saber quem .

Olha a bendita logo ali.

Logo a frente vinha a pediatra, deslizando com seu t nis de rodinha, com um mini ursinho dentro do bolso do jaleco e com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Ela vai at a recep o e pega o prontu rio de algum paciente. Callie n o tira o olho dela, que ao perceber, retribui o olhar.

Oh, essa n o! Cristina deduz algo.

O que? Torres pergunta.

J vi que voc se interessou pela doutora ursinho-no-jaleco .

Eu? Claro que n o! Nunca havia visto ela antes! E al m do mais todos a olharam, n o foi s eu.

Voc foi a nica que a olhou com tes o!

Tes o? Do que que voc est falando? Mas enfim, como o nome dela?

Arizona Robbins.

Arizona... Ok, preciso consertar alguns joelhos, vejo voc mais tarde.

At mais.

Hora do almo o. Callie est sentada na mesa comendo sua comida. Ap s v -la, Arizona vai at ela, segurando uma bandeja com seu almo o.

Ol , como vai?

Oh, vou bem e voc ?

Vou bem tamb m, posso me sentar?

Mas claro, fique vontade!

Obrigada.

O assunto acaba e uma fica olhando para a outra sem saber o que fazer. De longe, Cristina observa e comenta com Bailey que acha que est rolando algo entre as duas.

Vish, eu disse que estava rolando uma qu mica entre essas duas.

Voc acha? Miranda duvida.

Pode apostar!

Enquanto isso, Calliope e Arizona continuam caladas, at que doutora Robbins decide quebrar o gelo.

Desculpe, eu n o me apresentei. Me chamo Arizona Robbins.

, eu sei...

Como sabe?

Me contaram por a , sabe como , as not cias voam!

, eu entendo. Voc Calliope Torres, certo?

Callie, por favor. N o gosto muito de Calliope.

Por que? Eu acho muito bonito!

Acha bonito porque n o o seu nome.

As duas sorriem, mas de repente Torres fica s ria.

O que houve Callie?

Nada, eu s estou com alguns problemas pessoais.

Entendo... por causa da doutora Hahn n o ?

H ? Como voc sabe da Erica?

Sabe como , as not cias voam!

Fofoqueiros...

Eu s quero que saiba que pode contar comigo para o que precisar ok? Segura nas m os de Calliope Me identifiquei muito com voc .

Obrigada.

Callie fica sem a o diante de Arizona. Que tipo de pessoa ela seria? Ser que houve mesmo uma qu mica entre as duas? 


End file.
